The present invention relates to a method of simultaneously producing two continuous cigarette rods.
On dual-rod cigarette manufacturing machines, a stream of shredded tobacco is fed to the bottom end of an upflow duct closed at the top by two side by side suction belts; is blown along the upflow duct; and is divided in various ways into two equal parts, which are deposited respectively on to the suction belts to form, on the belts, respective beads of tobacco, which are shaved by means of shaving devices, and fed by the belts on to respective strips of paper traveling through a cigarette rod forming beam.
Though used on most known dual-rod cigarette manufacturing machines, the above method presents several possible drawbacks, due to the upflow duct invariably determining the geometry of the machine as a whole, which is not always satisfactory in terms of maintenance and safety.